Hero
by Silvertail5
Summary: The Anti-Fairies and Pixies have unleashed war against Fairy World. Timmy does an important decision to stop the Anti-Fairies from hurting anymore Fairies and invading Earth. Rated T for death.


**Not much to say about this only I've been drawn back to killing characters again *facepalm* I knew it wouldn't stop, I just try to not kill anyone but the truth is…killing characters is fun ._. (it's so cruel I know, but I'm kinda sadistic…on scale: 2 out of 10)**

**Hope you enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Timmy towards the rampage going on in Fairy World. This wasn't supposed to happen. The Pixies and the Anti-Fairies were out looking for him. They unleashed war on Fairy World. Right now, many Fairies were getting hurt because of him, and it was his job to stop them.<p>

Wanda and Cosmo followed close behind their Godchild. Poof had stayed behind from the war to keep him safe. They promised they would be back, but would they break their promise unintentionally.

At last they arrived towards the ruins. The Fairly World sign was destroyed from what looked like a powerful blast. Jorgen was blasting away several Anti-Fairies. "Timmy," he growled.

Timmy stopped in his tracks. "What's going on here? Why are they attacking your world when I was on Earth?"

"Your face has become a scourge to us Fairies. The Anti-Fairies and Pixies are out to get you. What do you plan on doing now?"

Timmy thought for a second. What would he do? They were after _him. He_ had to stop them. Quickly, he ran towards the Fairy Headquarters and grabbed several weapons that seemed like he could use to stop the war. "C'mon you guys, we've got to talk the leaders to call out the war for good."

They rushed to the Anti-Fairy territory and into the Headquarters. There waited Anti-Cosmo, Head Pixie, and Sanderson. They glared at him.

"Well, well, well, Timmy, it's so nice you decided to stop by and say 'hi'" Said Anti-Cosmo.

"Be quiet, you're terrorizing Fairy World and I want it to stop _now_," Timmy retorted.

"Stop it, when it's getting fun? Yeah right! All we want to do is destroy you."

Timmy bared his sharp buck's teeth. "You'll never do anything like that!" he said.

"Try me…"

Immediately, Timmy threw himself at Anti-Cosmo. All Anti-Cosmo did was wave his dark wand and shoot Timmy down onto the ground. Pain filled Timmy's shoulder, but he forced himself up and prepared himself to fight.

"You're too weak…is that the best you've got?" he taunted.

Anti-Cosmo blasted another fiery spell. Timmy was able to dodge it and shot his own attack with his Fairy Blaster. Cosmo and Wanda tried to help by warding off the Pixies.

More fire came out of their wands. The Headquarters turned into a burning inferno as the war went on. The Pixies turned tail and flew out the building. "Cosmo, Wanda," Timmy called.

"Go after the Pixies," he said. "I'll stop Anti-Cosmo and his lackies on my own."

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged looks. "We can't leave you behind," they protested.

"Go on, I'll be fine."

"But Timmy…this is dangerous, even to the most powerful Fairy in Fairy World. Anti-Cosmo's got the Dark Wand, the most powerful and dangerous wand there is."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and out right behind you. Besides, the Pixies will be back any moment."

Cosmo and Wanda rushed to him and quickly, the trio exchanged hugs. Timmy regretted having to do this, but what has to be done, has to be done. Even if he doesn't like it, it's the right thing to do. He felt the warm salty tears run down his cheek as the tore apart and he watched his Fairies chase after the Pixies.

They are so loyal. Even without 'Da Rules' book, they must still be as loyal to him as they are with the book. The other thing that bothered him was not saying his words to Poof. How will his Godbrother feel about this?

Quickly he threw away his thoughts. He had to focus and fight. "Alright Anti-Cosmo, you've got my attention. What do you really want to do?"

"You know my one priority is to destroy you Timmy. With you out of the picture, us Anti-Fairies could _rule_ Friday the 13th! Better yet, we could rule _every day_."

"Not a chance! I'll surrender, but _only_ if you promise to stay away from that plan."

"If it involves destroying you, I think I'm game."

Slowly, Timmy dropped his weapons. He sunk into his knees and bowed his head down and the surrendering position. Anti-Cosmo smiled evilly. "This is a very honorable thing to do," he said.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm doing this for the sake of the Fairies. Don't you _dare_ do this again or someone else _will _stop you, I'll make sure of that."

Anti-Cosmo smiled and pointed his wand at Timmy. Timmy saw a whole gang of Anti-Fairies come out of the shadows and point their wands at him. Timmy felt fear ripple down his spine, but he shrugged it off and showed only the courage he was determined to show.

The next thing he felt was pain all over his body as the Fairies shot him from every side. Darkness surrounded him.

"_Timmy…"_ A voice whispered into his ears. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar pink eyes from his Godmother.

"Timmy, are you alright?"

"Wanda…" he rasped weakly. His voice was quiet from his weakness.

"Oh Timmy, hang in there _please_." She began to run her fingers in his hair. If only she could heal him, but the Dark Wand's power prohibited even the slightest attempt at healing.

"Are you proud of me? I saved Fairy World, didn't I?"

"You did, Anti-Cosmo called all attackers to withdraw and they went back to Anti-Fairy World. The Pixies returned to Pixie World."

"Where's Cosmo?"

"Here's right her honey."

Timmy felt a gentle, cold hand on his arm. "I'm right here, don't worry everything's fine."

"I'm tired…"

"Of course you are, you just saved the world and I'm so proud of how courageous you were."

Timmy's breathing became harder to catch breathe and he began to see blurs. His head hurt from the magic that hit him. The torture, the agony, it's all over. All he needed was dear rest, and he wanted to sink to it. Despite no more magic hitting him, pain still circled his body.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" he asked. He was like a little child wanting to fall asleep in his mother's laps. Wanda set his head on her lap and stroked his hair gently. Cosmo only sat next to her and watched as she put their Godson to sleep.

She took a deep breath and began to sing her gentle words.

"_Stranger, I've known you for so long,_

_I found you lost with a compass in the fog._

_Stranger, you know me too much,_

_Illusionary-self had not been touched, until you._

_Humming Hallelujah in the dark,_

_Whispered poems leave you to be._

_Humming Hallelujah in the night,_

_The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall."_

Timmy's breaths were becoming slower and his eyes began to close. Tears trickled down his cheeks. Wanda felt hers fall and splash gently on the floor. She knew she had to finish the next part of the song.

"_Stranger, you've followed me so far,_

_Until the roads converged, as did the stars._

_Stranger, the moon looks blue tonight,_

_Your photo framed, raw within my mind, but not tonight._

_Humming Hallelujah in the dark,_

_Whispered poems leave you to be._

_Humming Hallelujah in the night,_

_The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Humming Hallelujah in the dark,_

_Whispered poems leave you to be._

_Humming Hallelujah in the night,_

_The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall._

_Hallelujah"_

Timmy's eyes closed and his breathing stopped. He was dead. Cosmo immediately wrapped his arms around her and they held each other. Their tears rolled down their cheeks and met as they fell to the ground.

Jorgen entered the room as if he was ready to attack. "What's going on here? Did Timmy fail to end the war?"

"No," Wanda whispered. "He saved Fairy World."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it, sad? In case you're wondering, the song is Stranger by Katie Costello. It's a beautiful song and I recommend you listen to it :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**~Windfeather**


End file.
